Kurt Hummel
Kurt Hummel è uno dei personaggi principali della serie televisiva americana Glee ed è interpretato dall'attore Chris Colfer. Kurt è un ragazzo gay dichiarato piuttosto esuberante, sempre attento alle ultime tendenze dettate dalla moda, difatti indossa spesso, nei suoi elegantissimi completi, giubbotti di Marc Jacobs,, maglioni di Alexander McQueen, felpe di John Galliano e così via. Per questi motivi viene perennemente preso di mira dai giocatori di football, che quasi ogni mattina lo gettano nel cassonetto dell’immondizia e spesso gli gettano la granita addosso. Entrando nel glee club, Kurt spera di riuscire a mostrare le sue doti canore, e soprattutto di farsi accettare così come è. Biografia Prima Stagione Voci fuori dal coro Kurt si presenta come un ragazzo indipendente, snob e sicuro di se, ma in realtà è molto timido e nasconde una personalità conflittuale. Studente elegante al McKinley che viene sempre gettato nel cassonetto. Fa l'auduzione al Glee Club con Mr. Cellophane a Mr. Schuester. Viene quindi accettato nel Glee Club. Dopo balla e canta Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat, la prima canzone che il Glee Club canta insieme. Alla fine della puntata si vede Kurt cantare Don't Stop Believin' con gli altri membri. La strada per il successo Kurt si vede nella sala del coro che balla Le Freak con il resto del Glee Club e definisce la canzone "davvero gay." Si vede in seguito, quando Rachel chiama a raccolta il club per pianificare un altro numero per il montaggio, e sarcasticamente osserva che la scuola vuole sangue al posto del numero che il signor Shue voleva far eseguire. Si esibisce in Push It con il club all'assemblea scuola. Acafellas Kurt e Mercedes Jones formano un'amicizia fuori per la loro rivalità nella moda. Mercedes però finisce per avere una cotta per Kurt. Kurt vede che Mercedes è sola e quindi per tirarle su il morale la porta a fare spese fuori insieme. Le cheerleaders, spinte a suscitare qualche piccolo dramma per il Glee Club, manipolano Mercedes, e le fanno pensare che anche Kurt prova qualcosa per lei. Quando Mercedes chiede chiaramente a Kurt della loro reazione, Kurt non sa che dire, quindi mente dicendo che ha una cotta per Rachel anche se in realtà ha una cotta per Finn. Gelosa e imbarazzato, Mercedes lancia un sasso contro il parabrezza della sua auto. Quando Kurt dice alla fine che lui è gay, lei gli chiede perché lui non era stato onesto con lei. Kurt ammette che ha paura e non vuole che altri sappiano della sua sessualità. La scoperta di un talento Burt entra nella stanza del figlio e lo vede ballare Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It) con Brittany e Tina, Kurt cerca di nascondere la sua sessualità affermando che è entrato nella squadra di calcio e che esce con Tina. Nel disperato tentativo di ottenere l'approvazione di suo padre, Kurt vuole entrare veramente nella squadra e chiede aiuto a Finn. Con grande sorpresa del Coach Tanaka, suo padre e i suoi compagni di squadra, Kurt si rivela essere un kicker spettacolare e segna il punto finale per vincere la prima partita della stagione. I giocatori sollevano Kurt sulle loro spalle dopo il calcio vincente, guarda agli stand dove suo padre grida orgogliosamente che è suo figlio. Dopo la partita, Kurt ammette nervosamente a suo padre che lui è gay. Burt rivela che lo sapevo già perchè quando aveva tre anni e ha chiesto un paio di tacchi "sensibili" per il suo compleanno. Anche se non l'ha presa del tutto bene questa la situazione, Burt ricorda al figlio che lo ama e non importa cosa succederà, lui lo supporterà e sarà sempre orgoglioso di lui. Un grande ritorno Quando l'ex socio del Glee club April Rhodes entra a far parte del Glee Club, Kurt è inizialmente contrario ad accettarla nel club, ma dopo la sua esibizione in Maybe This Time non può far altro che piangere. April tenta di portarlo completamente dalla sua parte quindi gli da di nascosto dell'alcool (che non gli piace in un primo momento, ma accetta dopo che lei gli dice che gli darà il coraggio) e riviste d'epoca di muscoli maschili, che egli accetta felicemente. Emma, il consigliere scolastico, vede Kurt camminare per il corridoio con un aspetto stravolto, ubriaco. Kurt consola Bambi e vomita sulle sue scarpe. Vitamina D E' in corso una sfida di mash-up tra i ragazzi e le ragazze, Kurt cerca di entrare nel gruppo delle ragazze, ma il signor Schuester lo fa cambiare mettendolo con i ragazzi. Quando i ragazzi svolgono il loro mash-up con entusiasmo, Kurt rivela alle ragazze che, ancora legato con loro, che tutti i ragazzi hanno preso compresse pseudoefedrina per migliorare la loro performance. Musica su 2 ruote Will decide che una delle canzoni che portebbero cantare alle Provinciali sarà Defying Gravity dal musical Wicked. Kurt è felice all'idea di avere la possibilità di cantare la canzone, ma le sue speranze vengono deluse quando il signor Will assegna immediatamente l'assolo a Rachel Berry. La delusione di Kurt coinvolge il padre, Burtche va a scuola, chiedendo di dare a suo figlio una possibilità con un provino per la parte. Will è d'accordo. Non era giusto ignorare l'interesse di Kurt nel pezzo quindi lascia fare a Rachel e a Kurt l'audizione per l'assolo. Si è deciso che i membri del club voteranno per il vincitore, questo preoccupa Rachel perché sa che il club preferisce Kurt, però lui chiede che i ragazzi di scegliere sul talento musicale e non sulla simpatia. Prima della gara, Burt riceve una telefonata anonima al lavoro che dice "tuo figlio è un finocchio". Kurt ci rimane male, non pensava che sarebbero arrivati a chiamare il padre. Quindi non volendo dare a suo padre più dolore cantando una canzone da ragazza a un pubblico, stona di suo proposito l'acuto durante l'audizione. Burt è deluso dal fatto che il figlio ha preso un tuffo per lui, ma è toccato dalle sue azioni. Kurt dice che suo padre è più importante della celebrità. Canzoni d'amore Il Glee si divide in coppie per una sfida a duetto, Kurt e Finn sono assegnati come partner. Finn, naturalmente, non vuole duettare con un ragazzo, per paura di essere etichettato come gay. Kurt però, è felice all'idea e tenta di flirtare con Finn fingendosi suo amico dandogli consigli per i suoi problemi personali. Il suo piano funziona e lui e Finn diventano amici più stretti, ma si ritorce contro in altri modi. Alla fine, Kurt ammette i suoi sentimenti, dicendo di voler cantare I Honestly Love You, ma Finn sembra fraintendere. I sentimenti di Kurt per Finn continuano a condurlo a comportarsi in modo manipolativo, come in Capellografia, dicendo a Rachel consigli falsi su come conquistare Finn. Lui la convince a prendere un aspetto sultrier, come il personaggio di Sandy in Grease. Anche se quell'aspetto attira l'attenzione di Finn, Finn ammette che preferisce la Rachel di prima. Rachel affronta poi Kurt, e ammettono che sono entrambi innamorati dello stesso uomo e che fino a quando c'è Quinn, nessuno dei due potrà mai averlo, anche se Rachel sarà sempre un gradino superiore perché Finn non è gay. Alla fine, anche se non sono proprio amici, entrambi hanno legato per il loro cuore spezzato. La televendita Kurt, che suggerisce al gruppo di non combattere per il fatto che il Glee Club debba avere una foto nell'annuario, perhè, trovando vecchi annuari, tutte le foto del glee di tutti gli anni precedenti sono scarabocchiate dal resto del corpo studentesco. Ma alla fine, i ragazzi si lasciano fotografare per l'annuario (che continua ad essere deturpato come al solito). Kurt si unisce anche il resto del gruppo in un nastro adesivo commerciale per una pubblicità dei materassi. Kurt esegue il coro in Jump. Hell-O Dopo le Provinciali, Kurt insieme al resto del Glee si sentono euforici per la loro vittoria e pensano che il loro status sociale sarà elevato. Questa fantasia si rivela falsa, perchè lui, Rachel e Mercedes ricevono una granita in faccia. Alle prove del Glee, al gruppo è assegnato il compito di cantare canzoni che hanno nel titolo la parola "hello". Quando il signor Shuester chiede al gruppo come rispondono al telefono, Kurt dice "No, e 'morta. Questo è suo figlio." Quando il gruppo scopre che Rachel sta uscendo con un membro del gruppo rivale, Vocal Adrenaline, Jesse St. James, Kurt promette di prenderla a calci se non lo lascia. Altro Quando aveva solo sei anni, sua madre muore e lui resta solo con suo padre, Burt Hummel, che fa il meccanico. Con quest’ultimo il ragazzo ha uno splendido rapporto, ma Kurt pensa che suo padre vorrebbe un figlio diverso da quello che lui realmente è. Kurt ama la musica, e così decide di iscriversi al Glee club, mostrando la sua voce da soprano durante le audizioni. Quando capisce che la sua compagna di corso, Mercedes Jones, ha preso una cotta per lui, Kurt confessa per la prima volta la sua omosessualità e la sua paura che suo padre lo venga a sapere. La ragazza ci rimane male, ma da quel momento tra i due si instaura un fortissimo rapporto di complicità e di amicizia. Intanto, per non deludere il padre e per nascondere la sua sessualità, Kurt decide di entrare nella squadra di football come kicker, aiutando il coach Ken Tanaka a vincere la prima partita dopo una lunga serie di sconfitte. Nonostante ciò, alla fine della partita, il ragazzo confessa al padre di essere gay. Burt, però, gli risponde che lo aveva già capito quando Kurt aveva solo tre anni, ma che lo amerà sempre perché è suo figlio. Quando il professor Schuester propone di far cantare a Rachel Berry Defying Gravity perché è un pezzo che si addice ad una voce femminile, Kurt ci rimane male e si sfoga con il padre, il quale raggiunge il professore chiedendo di dare una possibilità al figlio. William accetta e spiega che saranno gli altri membri del Glee club a decidere tra i due. Rachel sa che gli altri compagni preferiscono Kurt per simpatia e carattere, ma quest’ultimo intima agli amici di votare solo chi è il più talentuoso. Intanto, a casa, Burt Hummel riceve delle chiamate anonime che insultano Kurt per via della sua omosessualità. Così lui per non creare imbarazzo al padre, decide durante l’esibizione di sbagliare la nota finale, perdendo la possibilità di cantare la canzone. Quando il professor Schuester mette in coppia Kurt e Finn Hudson per cantare una canzone, quest’ultimo è preoccupato che gli altri compagni di football lo additino come gay. Kurt è realmente innamorato di Finn, e spera di mettersi con lui una volta che il quarterback rompa con Quinn Fabray. Kurt nota comunque che anche Rachel ha una cotta per Finn e decide di metterle i bastoni tra le ruote. Intanto Kurt spinge suo padre e la mamma di Finn, Carol Hudson, a conoscersi in modo che il giovane gay possa avvicinarsi al quarterback. Finn inizialmente è contro alla nuova relazione della madre con Burt Hummel, ma poi conoscendolo meglio, scopre di avere con lui molte cose in comune: parlano di cose tra uomini, guardano partite di basket insieme e tutto ciò crea gelosia e disagio in Kurt, perché capisce che Finn è il figlio che suo padre avrebbe sempre desiderato. Il rapporto di Kurt con Finn non è facile: Carol Hudson infatti decide di trasferirsi dagli Hummel e i due ragazzi dovranno vivere insieme nella stessa stanza. Kurt non si capacita all'idea che Finn sia eterosessuale e quest'ultimo perde la pazienza insultandolo sotto gli occhi di Burt. Finn cerca di scusarsi con Burt e soprattutto con Kurt, il quale rifiuta ogni genere di chiarimento. Tuttavia, quando Finn salva Kurt vestito da Lady Gaga da alcuni bulli, il giovane ragazzo gay lo perdonerà e inizieranno da capo la loro amicizia. Seconda stagione Nella seconda stagione Kurt è continuamente preso di mira dai bulli della scuola, in particolare da Dave Karofsky. Nel sesto episodio della serie, Kurt, spinto dagli altri maschi del coro, si intrufola nella Dalton Academy, dove ha sede uno dei cori avversari alle Nuove Direzioni, dove conosce Blaine Anderson, un ragazzo gay che da lí diventa una figura importante per Kurt. Su consiglio di Blaine, Kurt decide di affrontare Karofsky, il quale, dopo aver ricevuto una dose abbondante di rimproveri, bacia Kurt,che rimane scioccato sia dalla rivelazione sia dal gesto. Kurt peró viene minacciato da Karofsky di morte per mantenere il segreto. Saputo questo, suo padre va su tutte le furie, facendo espellere Karofsky. Quando questi ritorna fra i corridoi in quanto il consiglio scolastico ha deciso che non c'erano testimoni, Kurt si trasferisce alla Dalton Academy con i soldi della luna di miele del padre. Di qui fra Kurt e Blaine si instaura un legame sempre piú forte, accompagnato da "flirtosi duetti insieme", che non va peró oltre l'amicizia. Kurt comincerá in seguito ad innamorarsi di Blaine, finché lui comincia a ricambiarlo quando Kurt, in preda al dolore per la perdita di Pavarotti, il canarino degli Usignoli, canta un pezzo ai Warblers. Con un bacio i due confermeranno il loro amore. Quando Dave Karofsky, sotto consiglio di Santana si redime, fa tornare Kurt scusandosi per tutte le cose fatte e Kurt lo perdona. Tornato al McKinley, Kurt si accorge che nessuno lo prende più in giro, e che effettivamente a nessuno sembra importi nulla del suo orientamento sessuale, nonostante non faccia certo segreto della sua relazione con Blaine. Confortato dalla situazione decide di andare al ballo di fine anno (Junior Prom) accompagnato dal suo ragazzo, il quale è però molto dubbioso, in quanto anni prima, quando si era appena dichiarato, fu picchiato da alcuni bulli proprio in occasione di quella circostanza. La sua preoccupazione accresce quando Kurt gli mostra il completo, ispirato ad Alexander McQueen e al recente matrimonio reale, che sfoggerà al ballo: un kilt con una giacca corta provvista di borchie scintillanti. Infatti l'ottimismo di Kurt svanisce quando, durante il ballo, il Preside Figgins annuncia, esitante , che la reginetta del ballo è proprio Kurt. Profondamene umiliato e sentendosi aggredito da tutti quelli che lo avevano votato per prenderlo in giro, Kurt fugge dalla palestra. Confortato da Blaine, capisce che non deve lasciarsi abbattere dal comportamento infantile dei suoi coetanei, perché non potranno mai portargli via il rapporto che ha con lui; così decide di tornare in palestra e farsi incoronare, pronunciando al microfono la frase "Beccati questo, Kate Middleton!", suscitando l'applauso e l'ammirazione prima del Glee Club e successivamente di tutta la scuola. Kurt partecipa all'audizione per ottenere un assolo alle Nazionali così come Mercedes, Santana e Rachel, esibendosi nel brano Some People. Riceve immediatamente l'approvazione del prof Shuester ma incontra le accuse di Jesse riguardo il fatto che il brano fosse cantato originariamente da una donna. A New York, insieme all'amica Rachel, decide di andare a fare colazione davanti alla gioielleria Tiffany, come nel famoso film, e in seguito i due si intrufolano nel Gherswin Theatre, sede del musical più amato da Kurt, Wicked, per duettare sulle note di For Good. Rientrato a Lima racconta le sue avventure nella grande mela a Blaine, che dichiara di amarlo, e Kurt, dopo un primo momento di sorpresa, afferma di ricambiare i suoi sentimenti. Terza stagione In Il Pianoforte Viola, Kurt è tornato a McKinley High come senior. E 'intervistato da Jacob con Rachele mentre sta chiedendo loro che cosa hanno intenzione di fare dopo la laurea. Entrambi rispondere con fiducia che andranno a una scuola di arti a New York. Kurt e Rachel, che sono entrambi senior, parlano con la signora Pillsbury nel suo ufficio per la scuola del prossimo anno, hanno deciso che vogliono andare a Juilliard. Tuttavia, la signora Pillsbury li informa che non esiste un programma di teatro musicale lì e che la loro scelta migliore è di andare al The New York Academy of Dramatic Arts (NYADA), tuttavia è molto competitivo. Kurt e Rachel scoprire un mixer aperto da Emma si preparano per uno spettacolo pubblico. Kurt è una scena al Lima Bean dove cerca di convincere Blaine che si dovrebbe trasferire dalla Dalton al McKinley in modo che possano trascorrere più tempo insieme. Afferma Kurt che vuole il suo ultimo anno lo vuole speciale e l'unico modo è quello di trascorrere tutto il suo tempo con Blaine. Mr. Schue fa mettere 3 pianoforti viola in tutta la scuola in cui le Nuove Direzioni devono suonare qualcosa per attirare nuove reclute. Quando un pianoforte appare nella caffetteria, nessuno vuole eseguire a rischio di umiliazione. Comunque dopo un po 'convinti da Rachel, il gruppo si esibisce in We Got the Beat e Kurt si vede ballare sui tavoli della mensa. Dopo lo spettacolo scoppia una battaglia con il cibo. Dopo il fiasco, Sugar è l'unica che si offre ad entrare nel club, ma lei è stonata. Rachel e Kurt si preparano il loro spettacolo da mostrare al NYADA. Usano l'auditorium e ballano Ding Dong! The Witch Is Dead . Nel frattempo, Blaine va a trovare Kurt a scuola senza la sua uniforme Dalton. Poi dice a Kurt che si è trasferito al McKinley e decide di fare un provino con il pubblico fuori con It's Not Unusual. Rachel e Kurt vanno all'incontro al NYADA in Ohio. Arrivano per essere accolti da un gruppo di persone che eccitabile look e suono simile a loro. Il gruppo esegue un mash-up di Anything Goes / Anithing you Can Do, dove Kurt e Rachel rimangono scioccati dalla loro bravura. Poi si mettono a piangere nella macchina di Kurt, sentendosi ancora più umiliati e meno talentuosi. Si rendono conto che possono essere grandi per il McKinley, ma c'è tutto un mondo esterno che ha una ricchezza di talenti. Kurt poi comforta Rachel, ricordandole quanto sia speciale. Rachel dice Kurt lo stesso, anche se non è convinto. Di ritorno al McKinley, Blaine è ufficialmente accolto a Glee Club e si siede accanto a Kurt. Kurt annuncia anche al gruppo che è candidato come raprresentante di classe e rigrazia a tutti in anticipo per il loro voto. L'episodio si conclude con la performance di You Can`t stop the Beat. In Sono Un Unicorno Kurt vuole fare Tony per il musical West Side Story della scuola, ma origlia i giudice che dicono che non è abbastanza virile. Al fine di convincere i suoi giudici, compie una scena da Romeo e Giulietta con Rachel. Il risultato è che Artie e la Coach Beiste a ridacchiano,ma dopo Rachel rompe la scena con una risata, così mKurt se ne và. Umiliato, Kurt va in lacrime. Più tardi nell'episodio Blaine fa anche lui le audizioni per West Side Story ma chiede di svolgere un ruolo di supporto, permettendo a Kurt di assumere la guida di Tony. Durante la performance di Blaine con Something's Coming, Kurt si nasconde sul retro del teatro guardando su dove nessuno può vederlo, lui lascia frettolosamente prima che Blaine può pronunciare la risposta alla domanda di Artie cioè se era interessato al ruolo di Tony. In La F Asiatica Kurt regala dei fiori a Blaine per congratularsi per la sua bellissima performance, e gli dice che probabilmente vincerà lui. Infatti all'ultima puntata si vede che il ruolo principale è stato dato a Blaine mentre mentre Kurt in ruolo dell'Officer Krupke, appena vedono i ruoli i due si abbracciano, anche se Kurt sembra un pò scontento. Canzoni Assoli Prima Stagione: Defyinggravity2.jpg|Defying Gravity (Musica su 2 ruote)|link=Defying Gravity Ahouseisnotahome.jpg|A House Is Not a Home (Casa)|link=A House is Not a Home rosesturn.jpg|Rose's Turn (Senza voce)|link=Rose's Turn Seconda Stagione: Iwannaholdyourhand.jpg|I Want to Hold Your Hand (Santo panino)|link=I Want To Hold Your Hand Lejazzhot.jpg|Le Jazz Hot! (Sfida a coppie)|link=Le Jazz Hot Kurtdcfma.jpg|Don't Cry for Me, Argentina (Nuove direzioni)|link=Don't Cry for Me, Argentina Blackbird.jpg|Blackbird (la nostra canzone)|link=Blackbird Aiwnsg.jpg|As If We Never Said Goodbye (Born This Way)|link=As If We Never Said Goodbye some.jpg|Some People (Dirsi addio)|link=Some People Terza Stagione: Imthegreateststar.jpg|I'm the Greatest Star (Sono un unicorno)|link=I'm the Greatest Star Ihavenothing.jpg|I Have Nothing (Addio, Whitney)|link=I Have Nothing Nottheboynexdoor.jpg|Not the Boy Next Door (L'occasione di una vita)|link=Not the Boy Next Door Illremember.jpg|I'll Remember (Il giorno del diploma)|link=I'll Remember Duetti Prima Stagione: defyinggravity.jpg|Defying Gravity (Rachel) (Musica su 2 ruote)|link=Defying Gravity 4minutes.jpg|4 Minutes (Mercedes) (Come Madonna) Ahouseisnotahome.jpg|A House Is Not a Home (Finn) (Casa)|link=A House is Not a Home Seconda Stagione: Gethappy.jpg|Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy (Rachel) (Sfida a coppie)|link=Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy Dcfma.jpg|Don't Cry for Me, Argentina (Rachel) (Nuove direzioni)|link=Don't Cry for Me, Argentina Baby Its Cold Outside.jpg|Baby, It's Cold Outside (Blaine) (Buon Natale)|link=Baby, It's Cold Outside Animal.jpg|Animal (Blaine) (Sexy)|link=Animal Candles.png|Candles (Blaine) (La nostra canzone)|link=Candles Forgood.jpg|For Good (Rachel) (New York)|link=For Good Terza Stagione: Dingdong.jpg|Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead (Rachel) (Il pianoforte viola)|link=Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead perfect.jpg|Perfect (Blaine) (Le elezioni)|link=Perfect Klainesnow.png|Let It Snow (Blaine) (Uno straordinario Natale)|link=Let It Snow Assoli (In un numero di gruppo) Di sottofondo Seconda Stagione *Damn It, Janet, Cantata da Finn e Rachel. Con Mercedes e Quinn. Terza Stagione *Let Me Love You, Cantata da Artie. Con Mike, Puck e Sam. *More Than A Woman, Cantata da Finn. Con Santana. Non rilasciate Prima Stagione *Mr. Cellophane (Voci fuori dal coro) *Fergalicious (Con Mercedes) (Casa) *Pink Houses (Senza voce Seconda Stagione *The Music of the Night (L'occasione di una vita) Al piano Prima Stagione *I'll Stand by You, Cantata da Finn (Canzoni d'amore) Galleria Mrcellophane.jpg Episodio 4.png Nottheboynexdoor.jpg Chris.jpg Copia di Glee206-00331.jpg Tumblr m2al2jzw4A1qfoe0po1 500.gif Tumblr lzv168eF311qgfb58o1 500.gif Tumblr m08138hrwv1qlrgdeo2 1280.jpg 177.jpg 178.jpg Illremember.jpg Howwilliknow.jpg Imthegreateststar.jpg 171.jpg kurtdcfma.jpg Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Personaggi Principali Categoria:Membri delle Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Membri Dalton Academy Usignoli Categoria:Studenti Liceo McKinley Categoria:Membri Cheerios Categoria:Personaggi LGBT